Constitution of the Holy States
The Constitution of the Holy States is a largely unwritten series of laws and rules that guide the governance and legal institutions of the confederation of the Holy States. The following sections are an interpretation of the discussions between citizens and leaders of member states during the formulation of the constitution. Interpretation of the constitution Sovereignty of member states The Holy States has been defined as a political, economic, and military alliance of partially sovereign states. Each state has its own internal trading laws, construction rules and regulations, and taxation systems. The confederation's government is not allowed to change the borders of member states unless it requests such changes and gains approval from the government of the affect member state(s). Not all of a member state’s territory has to be in the confederation. Member states may choose not to include newly claimed territory in the confederation. Member states are allowed to withdraw their membership from the confederation when they wish. However the member state concerned must start a negotiation process with the College of States to ensure a smooth exit from the confederation. Head of state The head of state of the Holy States is the High Priest. The High Priest is also the head of the Grand Temple of the Faith of Aiwa. They are responsible for making the final decision when member states can not agree on foreign policy or military decisions. They are also responsible for guiding and managing the moral and spiritual aspects of citizen's lives. The High Priest is elected by an assembly of citizens. No length of time has been defined for a term of the High Priest's rule, so it is believed to be for as long as the elected High Priest wishes. College of States The leaders of member states (or a representative) are to represent their state in an assembly called the College of States. This assembly acts as the legislature of the Holy States and decides on foreign policy and military matters. Confederal government There is no official provision for a government of the confederation as the College of States should act as one. However, in times of emergency the High Priest and their chosen ministers shall act as the government. When the position of High Priest is vacant and the College of States is indisposed, member states are generally expected to act on their own. Taxation No formal taxation system exists, though citizens are recommended to make offerings to the Grand Temple as gratitude to the states for its protection of its citizens. Security The military of the Holy States is independent of the member states. It consists of the separate organisations of the army (Army of the Holy States) and the navy (Navy and Coast Guard of the Holy States). The army is led by a General whilst the navy is led by an Admiral. Both leaders receive directions from the College of States during peace time or in the prelude to war, or from the High Priest during emergencies. The army is based in the capital of the Dark Realm of Han, [[Settlement of Han|'The Settlement']], while the navy is based in the capital of Paludumia, [[Palus Urbem|'Palus Urbem']]. Each member state is responsible for its own policing. Foreign policy The College of States decides the foreign policy of the entire confederation. However, member states are allowed to pursue their own limited foreign policy to further their own economic interests. Amendments Proposed amendments New Confederal Government Act (NCGA) The NCGA will propose that the provisional government should continue as a shared government of the confederation. The Grand Temple will no longer have a constitutional role in government. Changes * The Holy States will be renamed to the State Union of Paludumia and the Dark Realm. * The Provisional Government will become the permanent central government. The High Priest of the Grand Temple will no longer serve as head of state. * The College of States may be called by leaders of the constituent states or the President of the State Union. * Presidents of the State Union will be elected by the Citizen's Assembly (this tradition will be established upon selecting Clarence's successor). Violations of the constitution November Government The November Government has on some occasions violated the constitution. It was formed from the government of one member state rather than allowing a High Priest to assume control of the confederation. However no High Priest had been elected since the Holy States constitution went into force. It also formed a new member state, the League of Ume, from existing member states. The government believes that the unstable and disorganised governance of the three component states of the league has prevented the historic Umic homelands from functioning at their best and saw fit to re-unify these states. Whether or not the government broke the rules on changing internal trading laws has come into question with the establishment of the Central Bank of Paludumia.